<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bombs by willow_larkspur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806776">Bombs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur'>willow_larkspur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy February [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguments, Don't Eat the Bathbombs Ron, Gen, Harry Opens a Muggle Shop, Harry is Not Dating Ginny, Not Epilogue Compliant, Not Hermione Granger Friendly, Not Ron Weasley Friendly, Post-War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willow_larkspur/pseuds/willow_larkspur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wasn't dating Ginny. He had no interest in dating Ginny. Hermione &amp; Ron didn't seem to understand that Harry wasn't lying about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantasy February [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MC4A Year 3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bombs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Legal Disclaimer: I own my stuff, but not the original source material. That belongs to whoever. Also, the opinions and interpretations I use here may not reflect the same in said whoever that owns the source material. Look, I’m just a poor college librarian. Suing me isn’t going to get you anything but tears.<br/>Warning: This work may be offensive to some readers. Feel free to back out if need be.<br/>Author’s Note: I’ve got fills to fill and feels to feel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="NoSpacing tm6">(^^)<br/><strong><span class="tm7">Bombs</span></strong><br/>(^^)</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“I just don’t understand why you hid this,” Hermione said as she opened a jar made of indigo glass. She sniffed the contents and gave a happy little hum. Ron was also looking through the bottles and jars Harry had set aside after he had decanted them. Not all of them were potions. Some were simply mundane concoctions that would be useful for various things ranging from moisturizing to just smelling good.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Harry turned back to his current project, which was twisting copper wires together to make make the image of a tree. Eventually the metallic tree would be wrapped around one of the many bottles of finished product that he had scattered around his workshop. It was the symbol that he had decided to use for his shop. </span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“This may not be what most people would imagine you doing,” she continued as she kept sniffing her way through his stuff. Ron had focused on the section with all of the food scented things. “But I’m sure that no one would say anything negative about you choosing to spend your time making potions instead of joining the Aurors.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“They’re not all potions,” Harry countered as he slid a few stone chips onto each of the wires to be stylized leaves. He glanced up at her before checking on Ron again. “In fact, most of them </span>
  <em>
    <span class="tm10">aren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span class="tm9"> potions as the wixen world thinks of it.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“It would probably be better if you left that out when explaining your decision to your girlfriend’s mother,” Hermione advised him. Harry felt his brow scrunch in confusion as he paused in his work to look at her.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“I’m not dating anyone,” he said carefully. He didn’t have the time honestly, between raising Teddy (even with Andromeda’s help) and building up his inventory for the shop that he was planning on opening in the village near the cottage he shared with Andromeda and Teddy. The closest he came to anything resembling dating anyone was Neville and Luna fetching him for their weekly cup of coffee or the number of times they joined Harry, Andromeda, and Teddy for meals or activities. He definitely wouldn’t mind doing dating-type things with Neville and Luna. </span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">But neither of them had a mother he would need to explain anything to, so Harry had no idea what Hermione was talking about.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Oh, Harry, we already know,” Hermione assured him with a wide smile. Harry only blinked at her, still confused. If anything, Hermione was making less sense as the conversation continued. She gave a frustrated huff. “Ginny told us all about how you’re trying to keep it a secret for now, but we know that you’re dating again, Harry.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Except we’re not,” Harry said slowly as he tried to figure out why his best friends wouldn’t believe him. He glanced at Ron. Then he startled when he saw that Ron had popped one of the smaller bath bombs in his mouth like it was a bonbon. “WAIT! Don’t eat that!”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Why?” Ron mumbled through his full mouth. Harry’s mind raced for a coherent answer that wouldn’t irritate his friend.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“It’s poisoned,” Harry said weakly as emerald green foam began pouring from Ron’s mouth. The thick scent of patchouli and sage rolled through the air like incense. Ron gagged on the fizzy bubbles that had to be also flowing down the back of his throat. Harry darted around the work table towards Ron, grabbing up a basin (normally used for mixing bath salts) as he went. “Spit it all out, including whatever is left of bath bomb you ate.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“It waz a bom?” Ron said through the overflowing foam. His blue eyes were wide in panic as he began to spit frantically into the provided basin. Helpfully, Harry gave him a couple of thumps on the back.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">Harry hadn’t been prepared when his friends had shown up today while Andromeda had Teddy at the small play park near the village center. He hadn’t wanted to tell them about his idea of opening a shop. That was mostly because Andromeda seemed to be the only one who didn’t expect him to go into the Auror Academy despite how he had never completed any NEWTs and had no plans to do. Even Hermione and Ron, who both knew about Harry’s goal to break the succession chain of the Elder Wand, acted like Harry joining the Auror Corps was a forgone conclusion.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">And now apparently, there was this whole misconception about Ginny.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“I’m not dating Ginny,” Harry tried again as Ron’s hacking trickled off. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as if Harry was being ridiculous. Harry clenched his jaw to keep from doing the same.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Harry, I already said that we knew,” Hermione said in that frustrated tone she got whenever she was explaining something that she thought was obvious to everyone else even if it was obscure or completely wrong. “There is no reason to keep lying about it. I think it’s ridiculous to hide it in the first place. You know that everyone would be thrilled to see you moving forward with your life. You and Ginny make such a perfect couple, too.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Yeah,” Ron agreed after spitting a wad of green into the basin. “She’s always loved you. Ever since she was a little girl, she’s been going on about how she was going to marry you.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“You are missing the point,” Harry tried again. He was barely holding onto the fraying edges of his temper now. “I am not dating Ginny. We broke up at Dumbledore’s funeral and have not gotten back together. I have no plans to date Ginny again.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Why not?” Ron demanded. His teeth had a faint green tint to them as did his lips. Harry made a note to adjust the ratio of colorant he used. “She loves you, mate! You can’t just string her along!”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Stringing her—I’m not stringing anyone along! I don’t want to date your sister, so I’m not dating her!”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“But Harry,” Hermione injected, her brown eyes glistening with the tears they were filling with, “Ginny loves you! How can you do this to her? I thought you were a good guy, not some kind of womanizer!”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“I think you need to think about what you’re doing, mate,” Ron said ominously. His face had turned an unflattering shade of red, but it wasn’t the shade that immediately proceeded Ron attacking anyone. “My sister doesn’t deserve to be used to get your jollies. She deserves to be treated like a queen, not some secret so dirty you can’t even tell your best friends about it when they tell you that they already know!”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“Look, I have no idea why you both aren’t understanding,” Harry admitted as he raised his hands in the air in surrendered. He really didn’t have any idea why his friends were being like this. None of this made sense. It seemed that the more he tried to explain that he wasn’t dating Ginny, the more upset they got about his nonexistent relationship with his ex-girlfriend. If he kept pushing the matter, it might lead to a fight. Hermione could be wicked fast with her wand. “Maybe we should call it a day here. Andromeda and Teddy will be back soon, and I need to get a snack ready.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“We’re not done—” Ron started only to be cut off by Hermione.</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">“No, I think Harry is right. We need to step away from this conversation and think about what’s impeding communication between us.” She didn’t look any closer to understanding what he was saying, but Harry was still relieved to hear her say that. “Maybe after some time to think, Harry will be able to tell us why he doesn’t trust us.”</span>
  
</p><p class="Normal tm8">
  <span class="tm9">This time Harry didn’t hide his frustration, but he did limit himself to stomping back up the stairs to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Submitting Info:<br/>Stacked with: Hogwarts (Term 14); MC4A<br/>Individual Challenges: Gryffindor MC (x3); Rian-Russo Inversion; Ethnic &amp; Present; Zed Era; Old Shoes (Y); Eating Cake (Y); Two Cakes (Y); In a Flash; Bucket Listing; Green Ribbon<br/>House: Slytherin<br/>Assignment No.: Term 14 – Assignment 03<br/>Subject (Task No.): First Aid (Task#4: Write about misinformation that has a negative impact on something.)<br/>Other Hogwarts Challenges: Fantastic Beasts [18](Hermione Granger); 365 Prompts [188](Hermione Granger); Scavenger Hunt [06](5 Same Character)[4]; Days of the Year [Jan 28th](Someone who enjoys their job); But Can You Spell It? [P](Post War Era); Stop! Hamper Time (Sandwiches)[Salmon &amp; Cucumber](Strange Side Effects); Would You Rather (17)[Golden Trio];Fantasy February (17)[Dialogue (Poison)]; <br/>Other MC4A Challenges: WiB [1E](Incense/Smoke); Vocab [5E](Fetching); Ship (Heroes)[Fa Big](Jar/Bottle); Fire [Hard](The Future); Chim [Karma](Copper); Hangman [05](Queer Relationships);<br/>Representation(s): Desi Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood; The Golden Trio; Anti Ginny/Harry<br/>Primary &amp; Secondary Bonus Challenges: Fruit Fly; Misshapen Pods; Second Verse (Under the Bridge; Bad Beans; Muck &amp; Slime; Lovely Coconuts; Three’s Company; Unwanted Advice; Nightingale; Zucchini Bread; Found Family; Nontraditional; Persistence Still; Not a Lamp); Chorus (Mermaid; Hot Stuff; Fire &amp; Fold; Larger than Life; Unicorn; A Long Dog; Tomorrow’s Shade; Peddling Pots; Wabi Sabi; Bee Haven; Endless Wonder)<br/>Tertiary &amp; Generic Bonus Challenges: n/a<br/>Word Count: 1314 words</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>